Mushroom
The Mushroom is an item based off of the power-up of the same name introduced in Mario Party 2. It has appeared in several Mario Party games since then including Mario Party 3, 5, 6, 7, Advance and Island Tour. The item has had a few different uses across many games, though the most common use for it is that it will allow the user to roll 2 dice blocks instead of only one. Its more effective counterpart, the Golden Mushroom, was introduced in the same game. Mario Party 2 The Mushroom made its debut appearance in Mario Party 2 and can be obtained through Item Minigames and Shops. It is the cheapest item in the game, costing only 5 coins. As mentioned above, it will grant the user two dice blocks during use. If the user rolls two of the same number, ten coins will be granted for such a lucky roll. On the character select screen, it is listed as Mario's favorite item, meaning that Mario will always buy one as a COM player unless a Magic Lamp is available. Mario Party 3 The Mushroom returns in Mario Party 3, looking and acting just as it did in Mario Party 2. A new counterpart to the Mushroom, called the Poison Mushroom, is exclusive to this game and allows the user to roll only a 1, 2, or a 3 on their next turn. A Mushroom or a Magic Lamp will cause the effects to wear off. The Poison Mushroom is listed as Waluigi's favorite item. Mario Party 4 The Mushroom does not appear in Mario Party 4, but it instead replaced by the Mega Mushroom. The Mega Mushroom otherwise acts like a normal Mushroom from previous games, but it also allows the user to grow in size and steal 10 coins from other players when passed. Mario Party 5 The Mushroom reappears in Mario Party 5 after one game of absence. The Mushroom's design was changed from its original Mario Party 2 counterpart, with a wider cap and a lighter shade of red. Like other items in the game, the Mushroom has a spherical casing and has been given the name "Mushroom Capsule". Otherwise it acts just as it did in Mario Party 2 and 3. Mario Party 6 The Mushroom appears in Mario Party 6 looking and acting just like it did in Mario Party 5. Like its predecessor, it is contained within a spherical case, however it has since been renamed to "Mushroom Orb", in line with the other items in the game being contained within Orbs Mario Party 7 The Mushroom appears in Mario Party 7 looking and acting just like it did in Mario Party 5 and 6. Like its predecessors, it is contained in a spherical orb. Mario Party Advance Mushrooms return in Mario Party Advance, but act completely different than in other games. In this game, Mushrooms are required to spin dick blocks and every time you use one, a Mushroom is depleted from a meter. Mushrooms can be regained through Minigames and are dealt out depending on what you place in, similar to how bonus dice blocks are dealt out in Mario Party: Island Tour Mario Party: Island Tour Mushrooms reappear in Mario Party: Island Tour after nearly ten years of absence. They function differently once again, now adding 3 spaces to the user's dice block total. They also feature a new look, appearing as they do in other Mario games. Category:Items Category:Miscellaneous articles